


癖

by foxhuhu



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: 炎客X博士





	癖

**-1-**

博士有一些不太好向别人说的癖好。

比如，喜欢毛茸茸的东西。比如，喜欢毛茸茸的东西。又比如，喜欢毛茸茸的东西。

虽然在这一层意义上他和红可以结为心友，但每次对上那双刀锋一样的视线，博士便缩回脑袋心想算了。结为心友又如何，还不是两人一样，都摸不得碰不着？

罗德岛是毛茸茸的天堂；但却同时，对于身居核心战术指挥一职的博士而言，却在精神负担上堪比地狱。他深知以自己的身份应当最大限度与所有的干员（其中九成以上是女性）维持均等、适当的距离。倘若他有意无意对其中任何一位稍稍伸出点友谊之手，对方想必不会拒绝，但由此产生的多米诺骨牌般的恶劣后果，想象一下便觉得不寒而栗。尤其当他意识到，有那么几名女性干员对自己抱有超乎规范的暧昧态度之后，他就更警觉了。在职场上谈恋爱比起在战场上谈恋爱更需当心，稍不留神玩火自焚——博士这样警告自己。所以即使当普罗旺斯甩着那超乎寻常的大尾巴坐在他办公室的沙发上，一边小声哼哼“我的大尾巴毛茸茸啊毛茸茸”，一边笑着对他说“我的尾巴您很在意吗”“那——要摸摸看吗”的时候，他也挤出全身的意志力抵抗这种致命吸引，冷漠无情地摇摇头说：“我是担心你一不小心就把我桌上的东西弄翻了”。

这是博士的心结。他内心翻涌的欲望和过于强大的自我禁锢，形成了近乎洁癖的禁忌。

和男性干员的共事，会让博士觉得相对轻松一些。在想象中触摸别人毛茸茸的身体部位（尾巴也好耳朵也好），对于女性来说未免过分失礼，但若换成男性，便不显得那么别有用心。因此讲究礼仪的博士相对坦然地接受了这种念头，毕竟归根到底他并没有心怀鬼胎，他的确不过是想要摸一摸毛茸茸的东西而已。

在男性干员中——尽管其人数不容乐观——足够毛茸茸以激起博士摸一摸的欲望之物，仅此一件，却偏偏生在那高贵的喀兰之主身上，于是仿佛又变成了只可远观不可亵玩的物件。那位年轻高雅的雪境贵族总是无意识地在战场上或方舟里将此物摇晃得生动显著，对于博士的视觉和内心冲击可想而知。他偶有数次想要扔掉罗德岛指挥官应有的冷静自持去向对方坦陈自己内心的冲动，却依旧被强大得无以伦比的自制力压了下来。

然而这时候，他很累。作战图纸、干员资料和基建报告铺满了一桌，两三个高矮不同的杯子里分别盛着黑咖啡、红茶以及理智顶液的残渣。还有一份医疗部刚刚送来的、经过凯尔希审查删去了部分医疗部限定内容的关于某干员的身体状况报告，被他胡乱翻了一遍，丢在面前的桌上，被日光灯照得白亮。

那位喀兰的贵族偏选了这个时候来访。他优雅地坐在长沙发上，品着一杯咖啡，不自觉地晃动他那黑白斑驳的蓬松尾巴。博士遂不自觉地被吸引，目光盯着不放，陷入了情绪与意志抗争的胶着境地。喀兰之主抬头看他一眼，猫科动物野生的敏锐捕捉到了博士视线的含义。

他将咖啡杯置于一侧的茶几上，在沙发上稍稍挪动了身体，留出足够另一人的空间，对博士道：“你看起来需要休息一会儿，我的盟友。”他伸手拍拍那空出的位置，“从你的书桌上离开片刻吧，坐到这里放松一下。放松心情有助于之后集中你的注意力。”他邀请得礼貌体贴，难以拒绝。博士走过去坐下，拉伸了手和腿，把疲惫稍稍释放出去。而喀兰之主敏捷地将他的尾巴卷起，抬到半空，绕过他的头顶再放下，直接放到了博士的膝上。

博士一愣。

“你用不着这种防备的表情。如果能帮助你感到放松一点，这点小事我银灰愿意效劳。”喀兰的贵族优雅地微笑，“我的妹妹，恩希亚，过去也总喜欢抱着我这条尾巴，不抱着便不肯睡觉。呵呵，明明自己也有那么漂亮的尾巴呢。而我——，我从小也喜欢父亲的尾巴，蓬松，粗壮，直到现在也时常怀想。”

“真的……可以吗？”博士谨慎又期待。

同他交情甚好的青年贵族表情温和默许：“是我很愿意的事情。”

那是博士愿望成真的一刻。他忘乎所以甚至未能听见敲门的声音。

**-2-**

炎客之前未见博士这样放松的神情。

那个青年——他暂且遵循这里的习惯称他为“博士”——向来是警觉多虑的。

他是一团苍白漂浮而没有附着的气体，兜帽遮蔽的消瘦脸庞始终淡漠而孤立。他并非不信任他人，相反，在炎客的概念中他过于容易信任他人；但他那惯于分析考量的思维模式让他在缔结了友好稳定的同伴关系之上依旧保持旁观者视角，从团队信任中抽离出来，刻意又本能地维系一种平和均等，但实质冷漠疏离的关系。他塑造出一个平日温和儒雅、战时冷静果决的个人形象，对罗德岛有益，而对罗德岛干员无害——凯尔希之流最默许并推崇的战术指挥家形象，轻而易举地平衡了罗德岛内外错综复杂的阵营和种族关系。但这个人本身，是空心的。

或许根源就是缺失的记忆。并不完整的人格给这位青年带上一股飘忽不定的气质。他有时敏锐如锋，有时温婉如水，但总体说来是自带真空隔离舱的人。看不见摸不到光波声波也不可穿透的空洞洞一层套在身上，护着一个茫然、困惑，甚至应该是脆弱的自我。

炎客试着打碎这层舱，用挑衅也好傲慢也好针锋相对也好。他盲人摸象一般在博士的防壁里探寻对方的痛点。对方有时会有针扎的反应，眼眸里烈火瞬间燃过，炎客便略为满足地冷笑：呵，倒还埋着些活的神经。于是博士对他的态度起了变化，变得与他人不同，独处时会卸掉那副好似翩翩君子的假面，用更狡黠且多刺的脸孔来同他对峙，抑或交易。

“你的手里捏着我的一段过去。”博士这么对他说，“你能在你死之前，帮我找到答案吗？”

这是互惠互利的隐秘协议，瞒过凯尔希之流“保持距离”的警告，撕破罗德岛干员群体人际关系的平衡，以近乎偷情的方式缔结一种亦敌亦友、若远若近的关系。炎客对此甚感愉快，因为他更有机会触及这个单薄青年体内蛰伏的未知核心。在炎客眼里，他就像一颗被严冬剥去花果而落地休眠的种子，赤裸裸、如履薄冰地重新生长，谁也不知能开出怎样的花来。但炎客他，则可能知道。他见过这副空壳真正主人的模样。他对血液里刻入的东西深信不疑。他想自己若幸运活得长久一些，便可用这浴血千回的双刀和尚未崩解的躯体再领教一回当年令他刻骨铭心的东西。

炎客时常觉得他自己是整个罗德岛里离博士最近的人。当然，这很大程度上也是幻觉，他这么告诫自己。但令他毫无心理准备的是，这个青年竟会露出如此放松戒备的笑容。

他敲过了门。漫不经心敲了三下，没等回应就推门而入——这是罗德岛所有干员约定俗成的习惯，鉴于博士随时可能在他的桌子上、椅子上、沙发上，甚至站着靠在窗台上呼呼入睡不省人事，所以大家不管三七二十一敲完直接闯入。

博士并不是睡着了，他只是抱着一团毛茸茸的雪豹尾巴蜷在沙发上傻傻发笑。而那尾巴的主人，一个年轻健硕气质高贵的雄性菲林正微笑着用手指轻抚博士从兜帽一侧掉落出来的一绺黑发。

沙发上两人抬眼看他的时候，他微微一挑眉毛，对着博士说：“抱歉打扰了，塞雷娅主任有事找你。”他伸出大拇指冲医疗部的方位指了指，用力加上两个字，“现在。”

博士松开了手中的玩物向沙发上的客人说句抱歉，起身走到门前。而他，炎客，两手叉在胸前，正好把路挡着。博士低声说“……抱歉，借过……”，却并没有正视他的脸。

他侧身让了路，饶有兴味地打量还坐在沙发上的菲林青年。博士擦着他的肩膀走过时，他愉快地高声说道：“这位就是传闻中的银灰先生吧。久仰大名，今日总算见到了。”接着又伸手亲切拍打了一下博士的后背，补充道，“快去吧，不用操心，塞雷娅主任还在等着你呢。我向银灰先生自我介绍一下就行。”

待身后的脚步声变远变轻，他踱进屋里报上姓名：“炎客。”

喀兰的青年不慌不忙地起身，嘴角挂起一抹浅笑：“你就是那位……”

炎客伸出手同对方握了一握， 彼此虎口的力度远比对话的语调严厉。

“银灰先生，我们换个地方说话如何？”炎客漫不经心地提议，话音底下流淌着听不见的笑意。

**-3-**

博士从医疗部回来时，办公室里空无一人。银灰也好，炎客也好，全都不在。他在周围转了一圈，依旧连个人影也不见。直觉拉响警报，他冲去罗德岛警备大门。看守的说见到银灰先生和炎客先生一起朝野外训练场去了。博士拔腿就跑，远处叮叮的响声刺进耳膜。

他在训练场的一端找到两人。一个站立着，用剑支撑着地面，上衣被划破，衣领、裤腿和毛发上溅着不知是谁的血。另一个半蹲着，一把刀收在手里，一把刀杵在地面，浑身是撕裂的伤口，血从伤口里渗出来，淌进地面。

“果然名不虚传。”半蹲着的人斜睨着站着的人，沾血的脸上挂着愉悦的笑，“你没有放水，我为此感谢你。真是场愉快的战斗。”血还在从他的伤口汩汩涌出。

“我倒不觉得有任何愉快之处。”站着的青年语气少有的冰冷，“可以的话，尽量不要给我机会再做你的对手——你的运气，下次可不一定会有今天这么好了。”

博士简直七窍生烟——假若他不是博士而是伊芙利特的话，那么此时七窍生烟的不仅仅是他而估计是整个罗德岛本身了。今天收到的那份医疗报告、方才和塞雷娅主任的谈话，以及面前蹲在地上这个家伙乱七八糟的惨状和他脸上那股满不在乎且乐在其中的表情——所有的这一切都令他七窍生烟起来，几乎要卸下自己那强大得无以伦比的自制力，冲过去一脚踹在那汩汩冒血的身体上，如果致命了那数他活该。

“炎——客——”他嘶哑着嗓子克制所有的怒气低吼，“你知道你究竟在干什么吗？”

“我当然知道。”炎客低声地轻笑，“真银斩，百闻不如一见。”

博士没理睬他，转而向另一人控诉：“银灰先生你怎么也跟着他胡来？”

喀兰的青年收起佩剑朝他走来。“抱歉，我的盟友。”他向他微微低头，“我还有些事情需得离开，原本要谈的事情我会嘱托讯使传达给你，详细的改日再叙。今日就此告辞了。”说完他做了一个意外之举。他伸出双臂搂住博士的双肩，将脸靠近过来，在博士前额的左右两侧分别轻吻了一下——像是某种告辞的礼仪，并不知道是来自喀兰的习俗或是从维多利亚学来的礼节——在放手之前于博士耳边低语一句：“此人对你有威胁，和他保持点距离。”之后，他松开手，稍稍鞠躬，大步离开。

地上的人拄着长刀站立起来，瘸着腿朝博士走来，眼里狂热的杀戮之光尚未褪去。博士狠狠地瞪他，恨不得将他手撕成碎片。但这人已经像碎片一样，却还是那副满不在乎的嘴脸，轻飘飘的仿若所有的血和伤都事不关己一般。他更加地愤懑起来。

“你就这么怀念医疗部的病床？”他凶巴巴地说，“这么急急忙忙希望被绑回去吗？”

“不至于。”炎客笑着回答，“这点伤不值一提，你别看不起萨卡兹的自愈能力。”

“我觉得你是个无可救药的混账。”博士伸手去搀他的胳膊。

“别用那种杀人的眼光盯着我。”炎客又说，“虽然我不讨厌这种眼光，但可以留到你想起来什么、足以做我对手的那个时刻。”

“你死了可就不会有那个时候了。”他搀着他向方舟走，“你先回你房间去，小心别让人看见。我去医疗室给你拿点伤药。”

他不假思索地去当一个同伙，替对方去隐瞒这个现状。他想到此时若要面对塞雷娅或凯尔希那暴风骤雨的斥责就愈加无法忍受。他已经被这个乱来的人搞得头疼至极，不想再给自己增加情绪上的负担。

他们在通道里分手，炎客毫无反省，而他满腹怒火。

他在医疗室门口与白面鸮擦肩而过，后者嘴里嘟囔着“error发生”手里端着一瓷盘不明所以之物朝着走到那头看起来像是送葬人的白色身影走去。他钻进无人的储备间取了些伤药和绷带，藏进他那宽松外套的几个口袋里，便往炎客所呆的房间去了。

**-4-**

炎客说着“你不用管了我自己来”的时候他气势汹汹地摔上了门。炎客一脸莫名其妙地瞪着他，终于耸了耸肩叹口气，说随便你吧。语气和让他看实战录像的时候一模一样。

炎客浑身是伤。真银斩直接的横切口和它的震动产生的力量余波在他的脸上、胸口、手臂、腰部、腹部、腿上留下许多道裂痕。光是给上身的伤口止血就花了挺长的时间。炎客倒是配合。

博士从头到尾一句话不说。他还气恼着呢。

他并不知道为什么，他好像自然而然将自己当成了这一事件的责任者。任何干员的受伤都会让他难过，但眼前的这个却与别人不同。此人报到的第一天说，请把我当做武器来运用。此人浴血而战的样子令他心动，是极美的眩目的画面。作为武器，此人强大，出色，值得自满和夸耀。可作为一个人，作为一个同伴，或者作为一个别的什么，每当看到这具身躯沾染了血和沙土，宛如一柄随时会碎的长刀一般桀骜地立在战线最前沿，罗德岛的这名战术指挥官便不由暗暗感到恼火和不安——对于这种情绪他难以控制且找不到根源。他隐隐感到这个人是特别的。

过去在罗德岛的半年多，他感觉自己是一团飘在半空的无形的气体，面对着苍白一片空空如也的墙。一个月前这个男人出现，仿佛在他的白墙上砸了一根染血的铁钉。那便是他肉眼所及的范围内唯一可见的支点，仿佛那根铁钉是他可以将自我的存在与灵魂悬挂上去的地方，就像悬挂一件外套一般。他对炎客说，请让我通过你找回我的过去。他认为这是导致这个男人与众不同的原因。可这又不像是全部。他觉得自己的整个存在都似乎与这个男人的过去层层叠叠交错起来——无论是以哪样的方式，好的或者坏的，千丝万缕地息息相关。

他往对方身上一圈一圈地缠绷带，看着他身体表面被刀伤劈开或没劈开的一些矿石结晶病灶。他的手指触过伤口边缘，几块原始颗粒的碎片从指尖剥落。他下意识地啜了一下指尖，血的铁腥味混着消毒水的味道，还有源石细屑的坚硬粗糙感磨上舌尖。他叹口气，心情愈发低沉下去，于是终于开口说：“塞雷娅对你说过吧，过激的战斗会激发源石结晶在你循环系统里的扩散速度。这意味着什么我想你不会傻到听不懂吧。”

“嗯。”对方不以为然地回答，“你要建议我在医疗床上躺到死吗？”

“我当然不会。”他并不犹豫地说，“可像今天这种毫无意义的战斗完全应该避免。”

“我的问题。”炎客轻描淡写地把责任担过去，“不过那位喀兰的少爷，你最好对他警惕一点。他别有用心——他身上有不善的气息。”

博士在给绷带系死结时狠狠扯了一把，疼得对方差点儿跳起来：“别有用心的难道不是你吗，炎客阁下？”

“我别有用心的时候会直接告诉你的。”炎客针锋相对，“我也不会耍什么花招，更不会用什么伎俩迷惑你的眼睛，博士先生。”

“你可不必替我操心。”博士冷冷地说。

“你就算再怎么喜欢毛茸茸的东西，也不要对他掉以轻心。”炎客接着说。

“你怎么知道我喜——”博士的手陡然停了下来，一瞬间用力地咂了嘴。

“那不是一看便知的事情吗？你并不善于掩盖。”炎客嘲讽地笑着，“那只豹子也看得清清楚楚。你在战场之下，有时候真是意外的浑身漏洞。”

博士没有心情去在意这句话。他只因自己的个人癖好被人洞穿而感到羞恼。“我并没有喜欢什么毛茸茸的东西。”他干脆一干二净地否认掉，“好了转过去，向前趴一点，腰上的伤口需要敷药。”他找到了转移话题的契机。

对方配合地转身。那伤口的角度有些刁钻，他需要坐在对方身后才比较方便上药。他一屁股坐下却被一道又硬又锐的东西狠狠硌了一道，疼得他直跳起来。

炎客回头看他，表情古怪，“真抱歉，我的尾巴不是什么毛茸茸的东西。它又硬又刺人。”

博士一把将他的脑袋按回去：“别动！”便自暴自弃无视上面所有对话，避开那条尾巴再次坐下，将双倍的消毒水抹进那道伤口，好像这样可以稍微实现一下他隐隐的报复之心。

**-5-**

气温有点凉。炎客的体温，正如所有萨卡兹人一样，会随着气温的降低微微调低些许。而正在替他处理伤口的那个人，因为种族的不同，则不是这样。接触到他的背部和腰部的手指和手掌是热的，对于现在他的体温而言，甚至算是有点烫。那灼人的热度触碰着他的肌肤和伤口边缘，刺激着触觉和痛觉神经，传递到大脑和身体内部，激发起意想不到的生理反应。

但也并非完全意想不到。

他十二岁拿刀上战场就知道，杀戮激发性欲，死亡的气息催生狂飙的荷尔蒙。他每战之后必然勃起，越是激烈的战斗这种效应便越是持久。他在萨卡兹佣兵团时周围的大家都一样，于是胜战之后便是狂欢。他有过几个相互帮助的弟兄，但时间久了，加上他辗转换过许多个佣兵团，觉得同别人做起来实在太过麻烦，就统统自行解决了。很多时候他连解决也不解决，随着它去，时间一过自然就恢复正常。这种生理现象并不像喝水吃饭，不是非解决不可的生存问题，无甚意义，可有可无，他顾不上的时候便放任自流了。所以加入异性环绕的罗德岛后也不太成麻烦，战斗后他每每提出清理战场，消灭追兵。其他的干员与他生分，觉得他孤僻、疯狂、好战，都任由他去。博士秉着“保持距离”的端正态度，也就无言默许。没有人太注意他。他对这种自由便利感到满意。

距离方才的激战已经过去挺久，根据一般经验他因战斗产生的冲动到现在应当萎了不少。 但事实与预想相违，其核心原因是博士在他伤口边缘蹭来蹭去的这双手，无心插柳地撩拨了他的本能生理反应。他稍觉尴尬了一下，待对方把他背上最后一道伤口扎好时，漫不经心地说：“差不多就好了，剩下的我自己来吧。”谁料博士此人闹别扭似的顽固，义正辞严地说你伤口太多弯腰不利少逞强了快脱裤子吧。至此，两人之间的针锋相对莫名其妙地闯进一个画风诡异的全新领域。

——你……

——生理现象。

——它刚才一直这样？

——差不多。

——我是不是从刚才起一直在打扰你……呃，解决问题？

——（耸肩）这种事有什么关系。

——你每次战斗都这样？

——差不多。

——怎么解决？

——用手。

——啊，年轻真好~~

——那么博士贵庚？

——这个我怎么知道？

——经历战斗不感到兴奋？

——兴奋是兴奋。但我归根到底是脑力劳动，兴奋的方式和你不一样吧。

——那可真是遗憾。

——哪方面遗憾？

——哪方面都很遗憾。

——我看你这模样才叫遗憾（窃笑）。要我帮忙吗？

——帮忙？你？（冷笑）不知博士打算帮忙到什么程度？

——什么程度？

——对呀，什么程度？要我说的话，我可是什么程度都不介意。（又冷笑）

——那可真有趣。（皮笑肉不笑）

——博士有经验吗？

——这个你问我我也还是不知道啊。（笑）

——那试一试大约就能猜到。（露出了尖牙的冷笑）

——你先把腿伸直了，把伤口转过来。（冷漠）

——我开始对这个提案有兴趣起来。不打算试试吗，Doctor？（再冷笑）

——（沉默）

——说不定还有额外的效果，譬如能刺激你的神经帮你回忆起些什么。

——（继续沉默）

——你的脑子现在在计算什么呢？是否有利可图？划不划算？

——（持续的沉默）

——能让你很愉快的噢，比起毛茸茸的东西成倍的愉快。（眯起眼睛笑）

——和毛茸茸的东西没有任何关系吧！！

——说得太对！和毛茸茸的东西没有一，点，关，系，Doctor。

这段诡谲的对话到这里戛然而止。

炎客似笑非笑吊着眼角一副游刃有余的嘲弄模样。博士无动于衷了无兴致按部就班终于扎完了对方最后一道伤口。

“怎么？要走？不是你说的要帮忙？”炎客倚着墙挑衅地问。

“我没有兴致了。”博士瞟他一眼，扶上门把，“很不巧我有个特殊的毛病，看到重伤病员会满肚子不爽就什么想法也没有了——所以今天不奉陪了你就自己帮自己撸出来吧。祝你愉快。晚，安。”

这一段小插曲并未给罗德岛的日常带来任何变化或冲击。

博士依旧温和有礼日常饮茶嗑药大脑高负荷运转假装对一切毛茸茸之物无欲无求。炎客依旧傲慢不逊日常养花养草出战时冲在最前不打得浑身创伤不肯罢休。银灰先生依旧时不时来访并同博士在办公室喝杯咖啡商谈公事，而几乎每次必遇见路过的炎客，两人视线交错的空间里剑拔弩张。

或许唯一肉眼可见的改变就是资料部愈加频繁地应博士的要求刻录各种严苛战场环境下的实战录像带，外勤部愈加频繁地依据博士建议承接机密情报押运任务，采购部愈加频繁地接到博士提交的砥石采购清单，以及每一次战前部署会议上博士指着炎客的厉声警告：“请务必注意自己的身体状况！不要给后方医疗队伍带来太大的麻烦！”

而在每场战斗结束之后，浑身浴血双眼放光的炎客则会提着刀，用比以往更具挑衅意味的语气对着博士说：“这场战斗满足你了吗，Doctor？”随即扬长而去。

**-6-**

转折发生在半个月后的一次龙门外的突袭。侦察到的整合运动队伍人数多装备精良情形危急，罗德岛几个小队在外执行任务，喀兰联盟的战力来不及联络，只能出动有限的人员前往剿灭。

战前会议的时候，博士向着炎客叮嘱了足足五遍：“不要杀得忘乎所以！盯紧自己的身体状况！不可以倒下！你若是倒下，人员调配困难，将彻底打乱整体部署！”炎客不为所动地抱着刀，嘴边挂一抹讪笑反问道：“指挥官阁下，战场上的事谁能有绝对保证？如果真担心我这里的防守线崩溃，那就先以此为假设作出一个紧急应对预案。”博士瞪着他：“方案我有，万不得已不会使用——我要的胜利是以每个人的生存为前提的，包括你在内，炎客。请你记住这一点。”

这个家伙显然没记住。或许原本也从未听进去过。

这混蛋一人杀红了眼，血线如溃堤猛降，PRTS系统拉响警报，战线有崩溃危险。博士一面内心狂爆粗口一面喊着赫默无人机医疗小车立刻投放，一面拉下防风眼罩揣起榴弹拎起方案二预备的工具箱一面吼着克洛丝准备红和砾跟上，目标前方树丛红开道砾拦截克洛丝清除敌方无人机掩护我安装引爆装置！砾开口说博士太危险却被狠狠吼回来：“这里谁是指挥！战线一旦崩溃我们所有人都有危险！快！跑起来！”

博士也跑起来，太久没有跑得这么飞快，风裹挟着硝烟的味道呛进呼吸道。红截杀了意图从侧面偷袭的敌兵，砾吸引了另一支潜行小队的注意，克洛丝以树干为掩体击毙了不远处两个敌人的狙击。博士在敌人必经的小道旁架好了简易的爆炸物，向随行的人下达预备后撤的指令。那是敌人最后一批精锐部队。博士一面紧盯一面后退一面聆听着军靴踩踏泥土的节奏一面计算距离和引爆时机。博士按下控制按钮轰爆破响起烟火冲天的一刻，他用余光捕捉到不远一侧医疗无人机及时赶到炎客所在位置的情形。接着是轰的一声。不知哪里的碎弹爆炸引发的震动冲击掀翻了博士立足的地面。他向后一仰，触地的一瞬失去了知觉。

罗德岛那天没有时间撤回大本营，夜里在龙门外扎营。残留的敌兵也肃清了，医疗小队奋战了数小时，重装和哨兵自觉排好值勤时间表，昏迷的指挥官和肩部重创却精神抖擞的炎客——罗德岛战队里仅有的两名男性——在经赫默医生确认性命无虞后，安置在了同一个行军帐篷里。

博士醒来的时候炎客正蹲在一旁瞅着他，两眼闪亮地，带着满足的笑意。

“哟，你醒了。”炎客说。

博士胀着脑袋盯着他：“还活着啊。”

“活着。活蹦乱跳的。”他咧嘴。

“真该让你在战场上把血流光。”博士冷冷说。

“萨卡兹人的血可没那么容易流光。”他得意洋洋，好像因什么事格外愉快的模样。

“你在得意什么？”博士忍不住问。

炎客窃窃地笑，眼里荧光色的火焰舔舐博士的脸：“这场战斗满足你了吗？”

博士讥诮一声：“看你的样子似乎远远没有满足。”

“这场战斗让你兴奋了吗？”炎客接着问，视线逼得近了些，“兴奋了吧？”

“你这又是在期待什么？”博士冷眼相向。

“你勃起了呢，在战场上。”嘲弄的笑声切在博士耳根。

“噢？”

“虽然昏过去了，但是勃起了。”炎客又幽幽地笑，“我背着你撤退的，所以我知道。”

“噢。”

“上次的提案，不来试试吗？”

“你是这么的有兴趣吗？”

“跟你做对手的话，我还是颇有兴趣的。”炎客的角贴近博士的额头，“怎么？难道说你在怕我？”

博士的眉眼一蹙，方才战场上被这混账气炸的满腹牢骚连带着莫名的抗争情绪一起上来了：“你以为是谁把你从阴曹地府的门口拉回来的！”

“呵呵。”对方不以为然地耸肩，“那不是更应该向我们的总指挥官聊表谢意？——用萨卡兹武士最习以为常的方式。”

“好啊，那就来！”博士气极地回应，这个时候被击退就好像输了一筹。他伸手狠狠掐住炎客的肩，就是受了伤缠了一大捆绷带的那一侧，用力之深足以让对方嘴角扭曲起来，“让我来领教一下吧。”

对方笑起来，笑声沉沉的，隐隐的。像一片火烧过的灰烬底部不知不觉滋生的新的火种，滋啦一声霎时复燃起来。

**-7-**

博士后来每次回想那一夜的性事，总感到不可思议。这个自称的萨卡兹流浪武士，战场上的野蛮人，战场下的养花人，在对待性爱这档子事上的态度微妙地是两种极端模式的混合。

不是中和，是混合。

他极耐心，耐心得令人失去耐心。虽然口口声声说着和人做太麻烦了所以通常更情愿自己解决，可一旦与人做起来，却将它当作修花磨刀一类的事情，毫不着急地，毫不催促地，毫不嫌麻烦地，放注过多的专注的细致——以至博士感到焦虑烦躁和深深涌起的不可理喻，终于忍耐不住掐住了对方脖子用力将其翻到了地上以膝盖压住他的腹部：“你以前的对手都是女人吗？”“怎么可能？”半窒息的喉管吐出断续的笑，“跟萨卡兹的女人打一架还不错。做爱？——还是算了吧。”“你和你的萨卡兹兄弟们都是这么磨磨蹭蹭的吗？”“你着急什么，博士？夜晚很长。”“你这是故意吗？”“以静制动，以虚待实是博士你常教的战术。”“我可不记得教你用在这种事上。”“我最喜欢活学活用了。呵呵，着急的话那我就快一点——只是你可别后悔了。”

以上是场景之一。

炎客那句话话音刚落便猛地用脑门撞上博士的额头。坚硬的角磕上博士的发根磨出了一道口子。博士头皮嘶地一疼松开了手劲。炎客顺势狠狠一口吻上去堵住了博士刚欲爆粗口的嘴，于是优势被翻转，窒息的变成了博士一方。野蛮人的野蛮本性一旦外露便一发不可收拾。博士的膝盖被推开，两手被反箍，松松垮垮解到一半的腰带金属扣被暴力地拽开，裤子上的纽扣被连带着扯飞了，啪地掉在地面上轱辘辘滚了不见。炎客的双手擒住博士的腰，将他重重摔在地上，整个身子压上去，沉下去，并不松开的唇舌绞进去，咬下去，吮出甜腥味来。方才不急不缓隔着战斗底衫轻抚慢捻的手掌粗暴地探进下体，掏出灼热的器物来，在掌心里肆意摩挲揉捏。搁在近旁的两柄长刀被撞开，发出刀鞘和刀鞘以及刀鞘与地面的碰撞声。医疗部专门留下的盛放消毒棉球和绷带的白色瓷盘连同托着它的小木凳子一齐翻到，发出乒乒乓乓的声响。

帐外传来悉悉索索的脚步声，有个女声平坦不惊地询问：“博士，检测到异常噪声，如需系统检测请输入指令。”博士一只手用力拧住了炎客的尾巴，另一个胳膊肘顶住了炎客的胸口。炎客松开了嘴却依旧把博士的身子压得严严实实，近在咫尺的荧黄眼睛里跳跃着狂野的欲望的光——那与其说是性欲，不如说更像是某种本能的厮杀的激情。“噪声已消除……没有检测到博士的指令，白面鸮是否应当申请开门权限？”帐外的声音接着响起。“没，没事！”博士急忙地答，“我们……马上就睡了！”

以上是场景之二。

白面鸮脚步渐远之后四周静下来。炎客低低笑出声：“说得真对——马上就睡。”他又吻下去，这次是浅尝辄止，浅浅地撩开嘴唇挑逗一下便又离开，哂笑着问：“博士，你说的睡，我理解得不差吧？”他一面又动起手来，再次回复到最初那种温和和耐心，一面吹着博士的耳廓恶魔低语，“别把我的尾巴拧断了，我不是壁虎不会断尾自保，而惨叫会再次引来白面鸮——我倒是无所谓，可对于博士你的名声不太好。”他继续笑着，抚摸博士肿胀且溢着性液的下体，半是嘲弄半是诱惑地问，“怎么样，博士，继续吗？继续的话我们得配合一些。或者你觉得这战斗太严苛了想要撤退也可以。你觉得怎么样？”

以上场景之三。

在博士的大脑中，对于以上三段场景的记忆尤为准确明晰。这并不是说他对后续场景的记忆变得迷乱模糊起来。恰恰相反，后续发生的一切给博士的大脑刻下的是更为精准细腻的印象，甚至可以说其引起情感反应的程度完全不在同一个层次之上；而或许恰恰正因如此，博士在回忆这晚的时候强制自己只去关注上述的三个片段而竭力避免触及后续，以此来规避自己可能无意发生的失神失态——毕竟，他是一个需要维持个人威严与地位的罗德岛核心领导者，自己喜欢毛茸茸之物之一癖好被人猜透也就罢了，这另一个癖好倘若有天被谁察觉了去，那——他估计连死的心思都要有了。

言归正传，回到当时的情景。那时炎客磨磨叽叽曲里拐弯柔情蜜意说的那一堆话博士其实几乎没听见——他听见了，大脑记录下来了，却没有往心里去。他此时的脑中来来回回反反复复默念着一个量：0.41u/L……0.41u/L……0.41u/L……血液里的源石结晶密度是0.41u/L……0.41！那便是方才他咬破了对方嘴唇啜到嘴里咽下去的血液的源石结晶的密度！而理智顶液的源石结晶含量是多少呢？一剂顶液100mL，它的成分……水，代糖，助溶剂，芥末提取物，还有……最重要的成分源石结晶提取液并没有标注含量！因为是罗德岛内部研制的专供他一人使用的药剂，其实什么具体成分信息都没有标注——那么应该是远远比起0.41u/L这个数值要小得多！远在凯尔希她们能够认可的安全界限之下，才敢一天一盒地丢给他用。而他刚才，他吸入了多少炎客的血液？那根本没多少！几十微升的水平吧，那么一丁点儿的伤口，那么一丁点儿的血丝，半个毫升也不会到的！可竟然会有这样的效果？！而且竟然是甜的！！！

问题在于，他之前明明舔过炎客伤口的血，还嚼过从他身上切下的源石碎片，它们都没味儿，也没有像现在这样狂风海啸一样的效果！是哪儿出了问题？两次的血样在什么成分上产生了不同？或者是他自身，作为服药者，他体内的药物受体分子或是相关的神经信号转导系统在上次和此次的情境中具有了什么不同？他的大脑飞速运转着，分析着，困惑着，无比理性地思考着。是内分泌影响吗？是激素吗？是炎客此时的状态改变了血液的成分因此影响了源石结晶吗？还是他自身的？或者两者皆有？他疯狂地思考着可能性以及这些可能性能够衍生出来的推论。他又舔了一下自己的唇，那上头还沾有少量的双方唾液和血液的混合物——妈的真甜。他颤抖了一下，他浑身的感官透亮得仿佛刚刚被全被砂纸打磨了一遍。他伸着脖子抬起头，凑到正在说话的炎客嘴边贴了上去。他咬着方才咬破的嘴唇上的那个伤口，轻轻地含住，用舌尖去又舔一次——太甜了。

“将脑海中冗余的杂质一扫而空”——应急理智顶液的服用说明上这么写着。他现在算是知道了什么才是真正的“一扫而空”。

“喂——”压在他身上的人察觉到他的心不在焉，反复地冲他喊了几声，“别发懵啊。我可没兴趣对一个稀里糊涂的博士动手。”

“我没有发懵。”博士说，“我清醒得很。不如说我从来没有感到这么警醒过——”

“是吗？”炎客眯起了眼，“那很好。警醒能延续你的生命。”

“你说得很对，炎客。”博士忽然笑起来，“我打算和你做爱，可我没打算在做爱的时候被你杀掉。”他又吻上去，贪恋那滋味和溶入唇齿的感觉。

他浑身清醒。他感官一片明晰。他每一根神经都警醒着。他在无声中注视。他等待着。他找到自己的所在了。他洞悉着一切。他成为了这片战场的指挥官。

他便是这片战场。炎客则是行进的军。一人的军。One-Man Army.

他看得到战场的每一处，所有角落一览无余。他看得到对方行进的每一步，每一寸行进都清晰有力。他清楚地感知对方的手停在哪里，揉搓着哪里；他精准地捕捉对方的舌缠在哪里，搔挠着哪里；他确切地丈量对方性器的大小和热度，它在压迫哪里，探究哪里，企图入侵哪里。而这战场，他熟悉又不熟悉的一片战场——他细数着有多少汗毛因抚摸而竖立，有多少毛细血管因热度而贲张，每秒钟有多少毫升的血液流经大脑，又有多少奔跑着汇集向下方。

他看得太过清晰，每一帧的画面细腻至极地刻入他的神经，罗德岛的实时战地摄影技术所能捕捉到的细节远不及这画面的万分之一。丰富敏感的信息，他透过全身无所不在的接收器全盘收纳，汇集冲击着他的大脑核心。更别说他还能听见。即使都刻意压低了声音，对这过度敏锐的听觉而言也似惊涛骇浪。对方的喘息，像卷着砂石刮过战场的肆虐的疾风，伴随着肢体重叠时那生在对方体表的硬的颗粒硌进皮肤的感觉，是痛与狂乱的混杂。

他看到行军节奏的变化。从最初的有条不紊逐渐散乱开来，急躁起来，杀意上头了便冒进起来。尖的牙咬住他耳根柔软的皮肤，嵌进去，吮出红的印迹。带茧的手指拨开隐秘的洞穴，肆意搜寻，企图踏平前行的路。肿胀炙热的性器是急不可耐的主力大军，在克制忍耐里沉淀着愈发强烈的暴躁情绪，而在行进指令下达的一瞬亢奋到了极致，野蛮而昂扬地一头扎进幽深莫测的敌营湿地。

他感知了疼痛，高密度的疼痛。被集火的主战场充塞了掠夺和杀伐的狂热战意，硕大的战车轰隆碾过软的土地，横冲直撞地轧出入侵者专断的形迹，敌我难分的肉搏挟卷起振聋发聩的撞击和绵延不绝的热浪，是杀红眼的狂武士迷了心智为所欲为纵情施放的战技。喝——，好一场激战。

可他——罗德岛的博士，洞察一切的战局分析者，掌控一切的战术指挥家，诱骗敌人佯攻敌人伏击敌人各路手段了然于心的顶级智囊——他必须是这场战斗的真正主导者，而不是服从者。他嘴角一弯，微闭起眼睛。一手按住对方湿热的后脑勺，五指插进湿漉漉的发丝里，一手擎住对方的腰，张开两腿从后侧环住对方的腿。再提起臀来，主动地迎合。诱敌深入。他微调着身体的姿势和角度，用手和腿的指示引导着对方前去他所意愿的地方。这是他的战场，他的土地，他布的罗网。血液如岩浆般自地底奔流而过，每一寸软泥都吐息着热与生命的能量。他收紧包围，他释放熔浆，他绞杀敌人喘息的空间。敌军的战车困在他密闭灼热的囚笼里，被他捕获，因他癫狂。

他还观察到一个有趣的现象。对方在快要进入高潮之前的十余秒，会将尾巴像螺线圈一样完完全全地卷起来，卷成结结实实的一小团；而在高潮到来的一瞬，则会飞速地弹开，变成直挺挺的一根，天线一样的立在身上。他甚至好奇地伸手摸了一下，却被极锐的勾刺猛地一划，倏地又缩了回来。

后来他们谁都累瘫了懒得穿衣服于是赤裸着肩靠肩躺在狭小的军帐里，炎客幽幽地吐一口气，说：“看不出来呢。你还真给人惊喜。”

博士盯着圆的帐篷的顶，若有所思地应：“是呢，我也没想到。”

“你有想起来什么吗？”炎客快速地瞥了一眼身旁人的侧脸，“以前跟你做的，是什么人？”

“完全想不起来呢。”博士依旧若有所思，“能肯定的只有一点——那肯定不是你。”

“呵。”炎客冷笑，“我和你的过去，显然不是这一种关系。”

**-8-**

两周以后，博士把炎客叫到办公室里，告诉他关于晋升二级干部的消息。炎客毫无兴趣地耸耸肩，说你怎么还在意这种事情。博士说你在意不在意没什么关系，罗德岛就是有这种制度，但是二级干部需要换一套制服，后勤部有几种不同的方案，你去看看，挑个合身的穿着上战场也能舒适的。炎客还是毫无兴趣地耸耸肩，说制服这种东西尺寸对了就行。博士翻了个白眼叹了口气，说看来我不揪着你去这事就办不成了，好吧你现在就跟我去。

他把炎客拎到后勤部给出的几份设计图稿之前，说：“给你三分钟时间，选一件。”

炎客只花了三秒钟不到。他指着其中一份，说，就要这个。

三份方案里，他挑中了上衣领口带着毛茸茸一整圈的那个设计。

-FIN-


End file.
